


The Backed Up Balls Pub

by SexTheHex



Series: The Backed Up Balls Club [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Chastity, Futanari, Huge Ejaculation, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Premature Ejaculation, cock growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: In a strange world, Futanari not only exist, but gain larger cock and balls the longer they go without orgasm! A business has popped up trying to take advantage of that strange ability. Take a peak at the ultimate bar for lovers of big, backed up futanari ball sacks!





	The Backed Up Balls Pub

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 11/5/17

**The Backed Up Balls Pub**

Futanari have such peculiar anatomy. Bodies of women, cocks bigger than most men, and a strange ability that lets them build up their dicks to absolutely extreme sizes. Denial and edging of a futanari prick can make it bigger, larger, and bulkier in just a few days of saving up sperm. Huge cocked perverts have turned the word chastity from a moral aspiration to a trendy commonplace fetish. Chastity enthusiasts are simply in love with making their balls as big and backed up as possible!

But for some, that simply isn’t enough. Some still want to further indulge in their unique anatomy. Having balls taut to bursting and throbbing cocks begging to blow their loads everywhere is such a divine pleasure, after all. It’d be a shame not to savour it. And thus a few business celebrating hung dickgirls and their perverted ways have emerged. One of these businesses has not only taken up the title of the most premier haven for chastity enthusiasts, but the best bar to get off around.

The Backed Up Balls Pub has caused a surge in the popularity of chastity. Instead of offering food or drink, the business only serves thick, rich sperm freshly released from the cock of a well endowed futanari waitress. People of all genders, male, woman, and futa, flock from far and wide to sample the divine concoctions that have been brewing in countless sagging scrotums filled to bursting with cum.

 

**Tapwomen: The Ultimate Waitresses**

Becoming a waitress is tough. Men and women are flat out not allowed thanks to their incapacity to grow their junk through orgasm denial. Only the prettiest, nicest, most hung futanari get the opportunity to serve. Big balls prior to employment are preferred, but the restaurant is happy to turn a normally endowed futa into a gigacocked semen dispensary.

Becoming a pent up uber hung waitress, or Tapwoman as the restaurant has named them, involves quite a few lifestyle changes. A strict diet is composed, mostly of flavoured supplements designed to increase sperm production. At least an hour a night is dedicated to ball massages with women trading intimate kissing and groping of each other’s ballsacks.

The most brutal part, however, is a week on the milking machine. A borderline torturous device that’s part sex toy, part chastity cage, built to mold a perfect Tapwoman. A simple rubbery condom-like item with a gadget in the tip. A condom capable of giving the longest and most excruciating handjob imaginable.

Slipping on the milking machine is easy. It’s as simple to tug on as any rubber. Taking it off is the hard part. Once in place, it’s locked on until its purpose is complete! The urge to cum comes in mere minutes of donning the device. Almost all futanari women who put on the device revert into mewling wrecks as they desperately try to pry away the device and jack their cocks to a very, very badly needed release.

But no, the device won’t let them. The milking machine is effectively the ultimate chastity cage, preventing any sort of ejaculation. Their poor cocks are plugged up. The device squeezes the head and blocks the urethra in just the right way to make ejaculation physically impossible. No cumming until the week long slog of keeping the device on is done. Tormentful hour after hour of being inches away from climax only to have their long awaited jizz eruption be permanently postponed. It’s quite the sight. A woman screaming and begging someone, anyone at all, to help her cum.

After enough denial, the body adapts. Having a rock hard erection at the brink of orgasm no longer has the owner howling in pleasure and torment. Their tolerance builds at an impeccable rate as that devious device milks their cocks harder and harder. Their bodies are surging full of hormones, sack brimming so full of seed it’s downright expanding. Yet, they start to act no differently than their normal selves. They become uber resistant to the mind blowing pleasures of having such a huge cock until it becomes a completely normal thing. And by the end of the week, personality wise the person is the exact same. The only difference is a heaving, drooling cock and titanic brimming nuts.

Like a chinese finger trap, the secret to removing the condom is to ejaculate slow and steady. Once cum is cascading out of a newly transformed Tapwoman’s crotch, it’ll be exiting at juuust the right rate to trigger the electronic head to disable and let the object balloon full of cum like any other rubber.

And if management deem the girl’s taste as up to their quality standards, a new waitress is created.

What good could all that near torturous denial possibly amount to? Ultimately it warps the cock into a drooling, near permanently erect monster phallus. Spunk deemed the outright most effective aphrodisiac on earth leaks from between the legs of those deliciously hung ladies. It’s so powerful, it’s enough to send someone from calm and collected to a horny wreck in a single shot. And on top of that it just. Won’t. Stop. Cumming. Their balls are a seemingly endless source of sticky, ultra potent jizz. Urethral control in a Tapwoman’s cock is basically non-existent. Like it or not, they’ll be soaking their thighs, underwear, and the floor in a constant stream of heavy cum leaking from their balls. Working, sitting, standing, or sleeping, it’s a seemingly endless flow of stinking, heated baby batter.

Thankfully for chastity purists who might consider this cheating, distinguishing between these rapidly built up hyper cocks and a dick carefully nursed to a massive size over weeks or days of denial is simple. Chastity enthusiasts won’t leak sperm from their huge dicks, only pre. Tapwomen can’t produce pre cum period. They’re simply leaky cum facets.

Life with a cock that huge, carrying around big weighty balls constantly squeezing out sperm through an iron hard shaft, is beyond fulfilling. Tapwomen are the main attraction at any location they visit. Just the smell of their cum in the air is enough to stir erections. Suiters male, female, and futa are sure to want to get a taste or be on the receiving end of that impossibly large dick. They’re as close to living sex goddesses as possible. And that sells.

 

**A Night at the Pub**

A night at the Backed Up Balls Pub is more than just the unique drink consumed. A flat fee lets a patron into the bar where waitresses frequently pop by to offer shots of their freshly poured cum. It’s almost akin to a wine tasting in that way. Though, unlike that style of event, spitting is out of the question. Cum from a Tapwoman is to be savoured. To be spread gleefully by the tongue to let that unique earthy taste burn itself into the tastebuds. Swallowing is expected.

To keep the floor clean and prevent adventurous customers from groping a cock for a free sample, Tapwomen are required to keep a condom on at all times. This doubles as both a cum container and a convenient way to serve multiple customers quickly. A waitresses’ hands can pour her condom jizz into one customer’s glass, while her dick pours another’s drink.

The standard container for a drink is a martini or shot glass, with a drink poured right before the customers eyes. A complimentary sight of a hung dickgirl squeezing that enormous shaft of hers to drip out just enough of a quantity of baby batter is included. Drinking straight from the tap isn’t allowed according to house rules. That said, catching a waitress in the bathroom, passing her a 50, and getting on your knees is rumored to produce results.

The incredibly thick spunk of a Tapwoman is laced to the brim with sex hormones from ages of churning in their heavy scrotum. Arousal simply from drinking a load is expected. Premature and spontaneous ejaculation is not uncommon for first time drinkers. Bathrooms with complimentary spare underwear are provided should a patron pop unexpectedly. The waitresses are more than happy to help with these untimely incidents, though help often devolves into assfucking the person they made cum now that they’re so hopelessly horny.

So with everything in the bar so hellbent on causing patrons to nut as hard as they can, why would any futanari holding onto a load choose to visit the location? Building their resistance to such powerful stimuli is a big draw. Parties of giggling, fat cocked futanari are happy to take a seat and dare one another to down a waitresses load without blowing. It’s russian roulette with dicks, loser pays the bill.

Needless to say, visiting a bar where ejaculate is downed like beer is a great way to find a fuck. If futa are less interested in chastity and more in a quick release, a shot or two of hormone laced futanari cum, and just about anything that moves looks good enough to fuck or get fucked by. From there, it’s just a few sentences of asking for fun and two horny girls are fucking in the bathroom just like that. After a couple more drinks, some reckless futa take up to publically whoring themselves in a bathroom stall to whoever shows up. After 1 am, using a toilet for its intended purpose is a bit difficult since every single one has a cum soaked horny bitch spreading her ruined asshole begging for dick.

 

**Additional Features**

Enjoying the delights of Tapwomen semen outside of the bar is possible, but costly. The front of the restaurant sells outrageously expensive drinks to enjoy at home. A bottle is 9 bucks. A six pack is 50. Larger quantities are available, but their price depends on the container. A keg might cost nearly 150 dollars… but the same quantity might be free if the Tapwoman thinks you’re cute and you’re willing to take it all up the ass.

The Backed Up Balls Pub can be reserved for events, a feat usually taken up by the exceptionally rich and horny. Premier events at the pub allow patrons to sample the richest, near syrup-thick cum available fresh from the source. Reservations are usually made at least a week in advance, with a whole group of waitresses setting aside their time to prepare for their very special guests. Their heaving cocks get to stay dry for the first time in ages, special cock rings sealing their drooling dicks shut with a tight clamp. Tireless orgies take place among the Tapwomen as they prime their balls to fire away as much rich jizz as their patrons could possibly ever want. Penetrative sex, cock sucking, and ball kissing are all common activities for this sort of preparation, but ejaculation never happens. Each waitress can’t cum. It’s for their patrons and them exclusively. Not a drop can be released. Their loyal customers deserve the finest, thickest, most mind bending futa spunk imaginable!

By the end of the week, most Tapwoman are exhausted. Their cocks are veiny and red, their balls are wiggling and sloshing, audible gurgling seed in their titanic nutsacks stretched even larger by some huge quantity of baby batter. Once the patrons are present and ready to drink, the rings finally come off. Ultra viscous sperm with an odor to cause a light head is served to all, often directly from the source. Connoisseurs describe it as delicious. Casual event goers describe it as “Holy fucking shit, fuck me, fuck me, FUCK ME!” To the untrained, the absolute blast of such hormone rich cum is enough to send them into a fit of uncontrollable nymphomania for hours. The entire pub is usually reduced to a frantic orgy at that point; the entire group reverting into a pile of fucking with only occasional breaks to sample that heavenly dew from that ultra potent load. Women are advised to avoid vaginal sex with Tapwomen during these orgies. Such potent spunk shooting into their wombs is enough to turn every egg into a successful pregnancy for years on end.

But even during these sessions, Tapwomen still never truly orgasm. Doing so would completely drain the load in their balls and mean weeks of waiting before they’re ready to serve again. They might ejaculate with the force of a normal male orgasm, but they hardly ever truly lose it and show just how incredible their massive throbbing cocks can be.

But, on occasion…

 

**Accidental Ejaculations**

Occasionally, problems happen. Filling a girl with this many hormones, denying her orgasm for months on end as she serves customers her delectable spunk, can take its toll. Even their iron discipline can rust away, leaving them one stray stroke or one tender kiss away from sweet, sweet relief.

It’s rare, but it happens. A Tapwoman shivering and moaning, drawing every eye in the restaurant and then… release! That woman’s unique, divine taste spraying all over the room in a quantity like a broken fire hydrant! Her borderline noxiously pungent spunk spraying against patrons and workers, turning the entire room into a cum soaked horny frenzy!

But Tapwoman who couldn’t help but pop and lose their loads all over some poor customer are usually dealt with quickly. They’re typically dragged away until they’ve come back down before taking a good week off to rebuild their ball quantity. It’d seem obvious that a Tapwoman blowing her load in such a huge quantity would stir even her coworkers to a lusty high and their own orgasms. However, Tapwoman are so desensitized to the stink of their coworkers semen, a colleague blowing their load isn’t usually an issue. Even if the ultra potent mind melting jizz is splattered all over their breasts and body, they can usually still hold on by sheer force of will. They might need to cork their dicks with a cockring, but usually they’re back up and running in mere minutes.

Usually. But every girl has their limits. Someone can only stand having a load brewing and churning in their basketball sized nuts for so long before their discipline starts to fade. No matter how ironclad their resolve, having a heavy, virile shot of spunk smack against their face is enough to push them to the edge. Just moments away from showering the surroundings with a fucking fire hose of spunk. And most of the time they can hold on. Most of the time they can calm down and let their bubbling cum load broil for another day. Most of the time they can overcome every fiber of their body screaming “CUM! CUM! CUUUUUM~!” and resume life as an ultra hung semen facet of a waitress.

But when they can’t… it’s insanity.

One woman filling the room with a violent stream of spraying cum is bad enough, but two letting loose their volatile loads is a death sentence to the load of every Tapwoman in the room! Those noxiously thick pheromones and tarry cum work together to form a choking haze of sperm stink and pheromones. Human bodies simply weren’t built to withstand that level of substances demanding someone fuck! Patrons are already getting their minds blown by that orgasmic mist, but now even the most veteran Tapwoman start to join them! Soon a third, then a fourth, fifth… Every single megacocked uberballed waitress spraying their finely aged sperm loads into the room, spraying spunk everywhere. The air’s so thick with that smell, it’s enough to cause coughing. It’s incredible. Not a single head in the room is functioning correctly. Every single person’s body is just giving in to those demands the hormones lacing the air are shouting. Cum. Cum everywhere and as hard as you can!

Though there was someone who somehow endured that intolerable hell of fuck. A lone futanari who somehow was able to endure all those drug-like hormones. Everyone was amazed when that woman somehow got away without blowing her load. Even more amazing was how she was able to speak. After the encounter everyone expected her to be reduced to begging someone to squeeze her watermelon sized nuts and drain all that potent seed out of her. Not to mention how she wasn’t manically stroking her dick, despite the blood-flushed organ looking as if it was just an infinitesimally small distance away from completely blowing her heavy load.

She was surprised too. She felt as if she was going to cum once that second heavy spurt drowned out her very mind with the hot scent of tantalizing jizz. She even felt as if she was about to cum and inches away from delighting in that heavenly high! …But nothing came. No heavenly release happened. She only felt her scrotum grow fuller and fuller of seed begging to escape. Her cock and balls flat out grew before her eyes, the results of months and months of chastity blooming between her legs in mere minutes. Balls so very backed up, they physically wouldn’t allow their owner to cum! A remarkable feat only a true chastity veteran could pull off.

Shockingly, she mentioned seeing this before when the leader of her chastity club who’d build her load for years and years just simply couldn’t cum, even with an odorous haze of several other respectable loads of girl jizz hanging in the air. And now she’d reached that level just after a few years and a single encounter with a few Tapwomen popping the whole restaurant’s loads. Everyone, but her…

But the woman wouldn’t accept any emergency ejaculation therapy, despite a whole gaggle of horny, busty nurses eager to make her dick blow its load and let her live a semi-normal life without her balls and cock becoming any larger.

Lydia declined the offer citing she had to hang on. It’d be two more years before she met her chastity companions and she wanted to blow them out of the water even more badly than she wanted to blow her load.


End file.
